The proposed work includes the further development of instrumentation for nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) zeugmatographic imaging of the human body, including measurements of proton relaxation times in normal and malignant tissues. Imaging of the head and breast is under way, and studies of cancers of the female reproductive system have begun. New techniques are being devised to make three-dimensional relaxation time images practical and applicable to clinical studies and diagnosis.